In a sanitary washing apparatus, a washing nozzle configured to wash the body, e.g., the bottom and the like, of a user sitting on a toilet seat, a drive unit configured to drive the washing nozzle, etc., are stored inside, for example, a casing. Then, the washing nozzle advances from the casing into the bowl of the toilet by moving linearly at the angle of the stored state when squirting the water onto the bottom and the like of the user. Generally, the washing nozzle is stored inside the casing at a prescribed angle that is the same as the angle when advancing such that the washing nozzle does not contact the rear of the user when advancing into the bowl of the toilet. Due to design improvements of the toilet space in recent years, it is desirable for the sanitary washing apparatus to be more compact.
For example, there is a human private part washing apparatus that can change the angle of the washing nozzle (JP-A 2006-249671 (Kokai)). In the human private part washing apparatus recited in JP-A 2006-249671 (Kokai), the washing nozzle moves linearly as viewed from a cylinder. The cylinder is provided rotatably as viewed from a base member. However, the cylinder exists on the base member regardless of whether the washing nozzle is in the advanced state, which is the state of use, or in the stored state. Therefore, even if the angle of the washing nozzle can be changed, a space for the cylinder to rotate on the base member, and in particular, a space above the casing, is necessary. Even if the angles of the cylinder and the washing nozzle with respect to the base member are small when the washing nozzle is in the stored state, it is necessary for these angles to be not less than an angle such that the washing nozzle does not contact the rear of the user when the washing nozzle advances. Therefore, problems remain to provide a more compact human private part washing apparatus with a low storage height of the washing nozzle.
Also, there is a human body drying apparatus in which a nozzle drive unit controls such that a drying nozzle at a retracted position has a tilted orientation in which a tip that has an outlet faces downward and the position of the outlet at the advanced position of the drying nozzle is positioned higher than the position of the outlet if the drying nozzle were advanced in the longitudinal direction as-is at the tilted orientation (JP-A 2003-286738 (Kokai)). In the human body drying apparatus recited in JP-A 2003-286738 (Kokai), the tilt of the drying nozzle changes as the drying nozzle advances. However, there is a risk that the drive force transmitted from the drive unit to the drying nozzle may change as the tilt angle of the drying nozzle changes because the drive unit is positioned inside the main body case and is linked to the motor by a shaft. In such a case, there is a risk that the drying nozzle cannot advance with a constant advancement amount and cannot advance stably. Thereby, there is a risk that, for example, the position of the drying nozzle may shift from the desired position even in the case where the user adjusts the position of the drying nozzle. Further, in the human body drying apparatus recited in JP-A 2003-286738 (Kokai), the drying nozzle is in more of an upright state when at the retracted position than when at the advanced position. Therefore, problems remain to provide a more compact human body drying apparatus with a low retracted height of the drying nozzle.